undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Shyren
Shyren (/ˈʃaɪ.ɹən/) is an enemy that appears in Waterfall. Appearance Shyren is a fish-like monster, ashamed of her scary face and poor singing. She fights with her back turned to the protagonist. Her "body" is a separate entity from her while her "head" is her entire body. In Battle Attacks * Shyren will attack with music notes from her head. These get faster and more ample every time she is hummed to. Strategy * To spare Shyren, she must be hummed to at least once. Quotes *''.... .... toot .... ''Neutral *''Si re, si re si mi si mi ''#1 *''Si Fa Si Fa So Fa So Mi Re Re ''#2 *''Mi So Mi So Mi Si Mi La Si So ''#3 *''(aggressive tooting) ''#4 *''(final toot)'' #5 Flavor Text * Tone deaf. She's too ashamed to sing her deadly song. Check * Shyren hides in the corner but somehow encounters you anyway. Encounter * A talented singer, with a little help. after humming once * That's Shyren. She's your band-mate. after humming a few times * Smells like music. Neutral * Shyren thinks about doing karaoke by herself. Neutral * Shyren hums very faintly. Neutral * Shyren taps a little beat with her fins. Neutral * Shyren pretends to be a pop idol. 'Neutral' * You wave your arms wildly. You are now vulnerable to electric attacks. Conduct * You wave your arms wildly. The crowd eats it up. after humming a few times. * You smile. You ask to see Shyren´s smile, too. Shyren gets quieter. In the corner, Aaron nods his head approvingly. without humming / After humming only one time * You keep smiling. But nothing happened. #2 * You give a darling smile and a little wink. The crowd goes wild! after humming a few times * You hum a funky tune/sad song/jazz ballad. Shyren follows your melody. #1 * Shyren seems much more comfortable singing along. humming once * You hum some more. Monsters are drawn to the music. Suddenly, it's a concert... #2 * Sans is selling tickets made of toilet paper. humming twice * A hooded figure watches the commotion from afar. humming twice, if [[Papyrus] is dead] * You hum some more. The seats are sold out. You feel like a rock star. #3 * The crowd tosses clothing. It's a storm of socks. humming thrice * You hum some more. But the constant attention... The tours... The groupies... It's all... #4 * Shyren thinks about her future. humming four times * You and Shyren have come so far, but it's time. You both have your own journeys to embark on. You hum a farewell song. #5 * Shyren's voice gets raspy. 'HP' Main Story True Pacifist Epilog In the Epilog, Shyren is reunited with her missing sister, who turned into an Amalgamate. In the ending credits sequence, she joins Mettaton, Napstablook and Burgerpants on tour as Mettaton's back-up singer. Trivia * Shyren's name is a portmanteau of shy ''and ''siren. ** Naming the Fallen Child "Shyren" during the name selection will prompt the response "...?". * Shyren is only the small fish atop the apparent body, which in turn is her talent agent. * If Shyren is hummed to 5 times, Knight Knight can be put to sleep one turn earlier than normal, mentioning that "You sing Shyren's song". * Shyren will sometimes utter the phrase "Si-Re Si-Re, Si-Mi Si-Mi" during battle, which may be a reference to "Si-Re Si-Mi" by Franco Godi. * Shyren is always encountered, even if the kill counter in the area is depleted. * Shyren is one of the monster species making up the Amalgamate Lemon Bread; specifically, Lemon Bread is spared by humming, an ACT adopted specifically from Shyren, and Lemon Bread appears to have Shyren's agent as her main body, giving her a similar overall figure to Shyren's. ru:Шайрена es:Shyren de:Shyren fr:‎Shyren pl:Shyren Category:Enemies Category:Waterfall